


What If...

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Drabble, Drama, Episode: s04e18 The End of Time (2), Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Master was saved from the time lock?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If...

**Author's Note:**

> It is kinda sketchy but bear with meh. (Decided to back off the series. :P)
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

  
Author's note: Enjoy! :P not much else to say.  


* * *

The Doctor sobbed inside for the Master. Why didn't he pull him away from them all? He could've saved him. Yet, here he was, left with nothing. But he was alive. He laughed dryly, hardly any sound coming from his lips. One, Two, Three, Four. He gasped and tried to locate the source of the sound. Wilf. Stupid Oo Wilf and his kind hearted nature. Why did he have to get in there?! Hm?! He let out a frustrated sigh. He wanted to weep, the only other Timelord in the universe was gone, back on Gallifrey. Why?! Why did it always happen to him?! As soon as he got in view, the Doctor noticed a tuft of fabric from the Master's red shirt. He knelt to pick it up and couldn't help but fall over it. He wept and held it like a new born baby. Then, he had an idea. 

"Wilf. I have an idea. With enough time energy in the room and this DNA, I need that chamber." The doctor stalked towards the Chambers and reeled the door open. 

"Wilf as soon as you get out put this in it." the Doctor pointed. Wilf nodded. The Doctor stepped in and unlocked Wilf's side. Wilf grabbed the fabric and placed it on the console, then closed the door and watched in horror as the Doctor crumpled to the floor. He cried out and scratched at the glass walls in pure pain.

When the Doctor woke, his head throbbed and his chest ached. He noticed that he was in the TARDIS hospital room. The Master lay almost lifeless by his side on a chair. The Doctor gasped and tried to get up feeling a wave of nausea. 

"Master, your alive!" he cooed and held the Master in his arms. The Master wheezed in response. He was so weak. "Sh, Sh."

"I saved you," the Master smiled. "I hate you." the Doctor smiled. 

"Your alive, that's all that matters now."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Or skipping to the be to read the end notes for some reason or to see if there was a next button. Qell there isn't ;-;


End file.
